


To Save Her

by angelus2hot



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fuck Or Die, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is starving and she eats something she shouldn't. It's up to the Doctor to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save Her

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** To Save Her  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who (2005)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,872  
>  **Summary:** Rose is starving and she eats something she shouldn't. It's up to the Doctor to save her.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt _No they're fine, you can eat any of them, just not the red ones. I said NOT the red ones!_ at the [Shag or Die Ficathon](http://bad-wolf-rising.livejournal.com/1290502.html) at bad_wolf_rising

“I’m starving.” Rose grumbled as she watched the Doctor tinker with the Tardis. _What a time for the food processor to be on the blink._ She didn’t know how much longer he was going to be but if she didn’t get something to eat soon she might just waste away from hunger.

Still grumbling to herself Rose walked outside. The twin suns were just beginning to dip below the horizon painting the sky in soft pastel colors of purple, red and blue. At any other time she might have enjoyed the spectacular view or at the very least appreciated it but all her attention was focused on finding something to eat. But of course that was easier said than done on an uninhabited planet.

Her eyes widened as she noticed something that looked like a large oval apple and in various colors hanging on the vines surrounding them. “I don’t supposed these are okay to eat?” She crossed her fingers as she waited. She really was very hungry.

“No, they’re fine, you can eat any of them,” The Doctor yelled back. “Just n...”

But Rose didn’t hear anything else he was trying to say she was too busy closing her eyes in ecstasy at the first taste of the sweet fleshy fruit. After three of the luscious fruit she still wasn’t full. She reached for a purple one. “These are good too.” Rose muttered around a mouthful of the sweet fruit. “But I think I like the red ones the best.” She plucked another one from the vine before she had barely finished eating the last one.

The Doctor poked his head out of the Tardis’ door. “What did you sa...” He let his sentence trail off as he noticed what Rose held in her hand. This wasn’t good. It wasn’t good at all. “What did I say?” He glared down at Rose and sighed at the blank expression on her face. “I said NOT the red ones!”

“Why not?” Rose blinked rapidly and clutched her stomach. “What’s wrong with the red ones?”

He gave her a look. “The natives call them the ‘Shag or Die’ fruit.”

“What natives? We haven’t seen a single soul since we’ve been here. This planet is uninhabited.” She felt confident in her assumption.

“Would you stay on a planet when the local food source could kill you?” He gave her moment to shake her head. “Didn’t think so.”

She tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. “So what do we do now?”

A wolfish grin spread across his face but before he could say anything her knees began to buckle.

The Doctor scooped her up in his arms before she hit the ground and carried her inside the Tardis. He didn’t bother with her room but walked straight to his and laid her down gently on his bed. “It’s okay, Rose. You’re going to be okay.”

Her eyelids fluttered. “But you said I could die.”

He nodded. It was true he had said that or at least had it implied. “But I won’t let you.” 

Rose was so tired she knew she had to be beginning to feel the effects of eating the red fruit. “How do you plan on saving me then?”

“It’s simple but you’re not going to like it.” He quickly cleared his throat. “I mean of course you’re going to like it because I’ll make sure that you do. I just meant you won’t like the idea of...”

Rose knew he could go round like this for hours and from what she gathered she didn’t exactly have that kind of time. “What exactly will I like or not like?”

“There is only one way to stop the toxins from spreading any further through your body.” Before Rose could say anything he added, “You have to shag. Hence the name ‘Shag or Die’. ”

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed in shock. _How was she supposed to shag when there was no one... Wait. Did he mean with him?_ A deep red blush began to spread across her face at the thought. Almost from the moment she had met the Doctor she had wanted to... but not like this. Never like this. She didn’t want him to shag her because he had to but because he couldn’t keep his hands or any other part of his body away from her. 

"Stop that." He ran his fingers down her cheek in a soft caress. "I know what you're thinking and I've always wanted you... more than you’ll ever know. You have no idea how hard it's been not to.."

 _Should she believe him?_ “Hang on. Couldn’t I just...”

The Doctor tried hard not to think about where those words were headed as he shook his head. “No. It doesn’t work that way. There has to be penetrative...” At the look on her face he added, “What you need is a doctor.”

“Isn’t it handy you just happen to be one?”

He had never felt less like smiling but he gave her one of his ear to ear grins because she seemed to expect it. “Yes. And aren't you the lucky little thing that I am.” And without giving her a chance to say anything else he removed her clothing before quickly removing his own.

The bed dipped beneath his weight as he sat down beside her. She was a bundle of nerves and couldn’t stop herself from whispering, “How do we do this?”

The Doctor blinked before his eyes rounded. “I thought the normal way would be a good place to start unless you’re expecting something more adventurous in nature?” 

She shook her head and tried not to think about what would account for adventurous sex with the Doctor, who had been literally everywhere and seen pretty much all of it. “No, normal is great.”

“You bet it will be.” He slid his arm underneath her head as he slid down beside her and pulled her close. “Now at any other time I would want to take my time with you, Rose. Really get to know every square inch of your body. But I’m afraid now that’s just not in the cards. I can promise you a next time though but for now....” Without another word he bent his head down and claimed her lips with his. 

A soft shocked sound escaped from deep within her. She couldn’t believe she was kissing the Doctor, his tongue was invading her mouth while one hand cupped her cheek holding her still and the other hand roamed her body, sliding across her chest until... 

Her back arched off the bed as his long fingers tweaked and pulled her nipples until they were pebble hard. Pleasure rolled off of her in waves and little whimpers echoed through the room. Nothing in her wildest dreams had prepared her for this. And she was positive it couldn’t get any better... she was so very wrong.

Harsh breathing echoed around them as the Doctor extricated himself from her arms and slid to his knees in front of Rose. Time seemed to stand still as their eyes met and held for a brief moment. With his eyes locked with hers he slowly lowered his head. 

His tongue traced circles on the tender skin of her stomach before slowly moving towards the apex of her thighs. Her body began to tremble and a long, low keening sound ripped from her throat as he flicked the tip of his tongue against her clit. She locked her legs around his shoulders and he swallowed his own groan.

He wanted to take his time, to take her to the highest plains of ecstasy with his tongue before grabbing her by the hips and thrusting into her again and again until they were lost in each other. But he couldn’t he had to get inside of her, he just wanted to make sure she was ready, that she was wet enough to handle his possession.

As he slid a long finger inside of her wet core he sucked her clit into his mouth. Rose arched her back, her fingers threading into his hair holding him tight against her as her hips pumped against his face urging him to go faster and faster.

The Doctor grabbed her hips and pushed until she was flat against the bed before he raised his head. “You can’t do that.”

Wet tendrils of hair curled around her face and sweat beaded her brow. “Yes, I can.” She was hovering on the edge of the biggest orgasm of her life. “I really can. Don’t stop.”

He sat up and slipped his finger inside of his mouth. Her eyes widened in shocked disbelief as she watched him suck the moisture from his finger before he spoke. “It doesn’t count unless I’m inside of you.”

Her eyes glazed over at the image his words conjured in her mind. “Yes, please.” The words were guttural and even to herself they were barely recognizable as words.

Without another word he gave her what she needed, what she had to have in order to survive. He slid inside of her inch by torturous inch until finally he was seated deep within her.

The Doctor grabbed her legs, placed them over his shoulders and began to thrust his hips, forcing his cock deeper inside of her trembling body. Sweat began to glisten on her skin as she gripped his arms and thrust her hips in perfect sync with his.

“This has got to be quick, Rose.” The words were forced through clenched teeth. He had barely finished speaking when her inner walls began to convulse around him. 

“Doctor!”

His fingers dug into her hips leaving bruises in the tender skin as he began to thrust harder and faster. “I’ve got you, Rose. You can let go now.”

And she did just that. With his name a litany on her lips her orgasm crashed over her like a volcano every cell in her body felt as if it were being consumed by the fire raging through her.

“Rose!” He groaned her name as he followed her over the precipice.

As soon as she eased her legs off of his shoulders, he collapsed on top of her before he quickly rolled to his side. “How do you feel?”

She smiled and wriggled her body. “I feel really good.”

He raised his head and stared into her eyes. “Told you.”

“You think you’re so impressive.” She caressed his cheek to take the sting out of her words.

He didn’t take his eyes off of hers as he gave her a cocky smile. “Tell me I wasn’t.”

She didn’t say a word but snuggled against him. He tightened his arms around her as soft laughter rumbled in his chest.

 

Regardless of what happened between them in their future, or their past he would carry the memory of Rose beneath him, his cock buried deep inside of her and the look of utter ecstasy on her face as she reveled in the pleasure only he could give her in his mind forever. 

A huge grin split his face from ear to ear. 

Some times it was good to be The Doctor.


End file.
